


Bolt of Lightening

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Post-Episode: s02e23 The Race of His Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Barry is just about to go back in time when sense tackles him.





	Bolt of Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've been sitting on this for a couple years now, and finally decided to post it.

**Bolt of Lightening**

Barry Allen made the time portal so he could go back and save his mother, but in this timeline, he was in for a surprise. I came through and tackled him at super speed. I took him to a nearby rooftop, so we could talk in private. I set Barry down and he asked, “who are you, and why are you wearing my suit.”

I then took off the mask and said, “Because Jay Garrick gave it to me so I could come back and stop you from fucking everything up.”

“Kaden,” Barry replied stunned “what happened?”

“When you saved your mother everything changed, Nick, Coulson and his team all died during the fall of SHIELD, I still had my memories from this timeline. I guess it was because of the Speed force energy Jay Garrick gave me.”

“Jay, he came from his earth to give you some of his powers?” Barry replied

“Yes, so I could come to this time and stop you, the world was ending Barry, and Jay gave me his power when he was dying.” I said, “Barry please go back home to Iris, I know how sad you are, but please don’t go back in time, I don’t want to lose everything. I know I sound selfish but I can’t live without Daisy.”

“Okay Kaden, I promise” Barry replied with sincerity, and we embraced as I teared up. That was when this version of me began to fade, “Kaden, what’s happening?”

“My job is done Barry, the timeline is repaired, the past me should be here any second to take you back to Joe’s.” I replied, “see you around Barry” I said as I finally faded away.

* * *

I climbed up to the roof and found Barry there, the Ultimatrix could track the trail emitted from his speed force energy. When I reached the top I said, “Hey Barry, what are doing up here?” and when Barry turned around to look at me he looked like he had seen a ghost. “you okay?”

“What uh, yeah, I’m fine I just needed to think, what brings you to Central city this time of night?” Barry said

“Iris called and told me you defeated Zoom, so I figured I could join the celebration, Daisy is already at Joe’s” I replied, “I’m sorry about your father Barry, he was a good man.” That led to a moment of silence. After that I said, “come on, let’s get out of here.”

I drove him back to Joe West’s house and we went inside.

“Kaden, welcome to the party,” said Joe, “I would like you to meet my long-lost son Wally” and I shook his hand.

Iris went to Barry who was in the kitchen, “You okay Barry?” she asked

“I’m okay Iris, I just, I almost did something incredibly stupid and let’s just say that a friend came from a different timeline and stopped me.” Barry replied

“Who?”

“Well” Barry said as he looked at Kaden who was conversing with Wally.

“Thank goodness” Iris said as she embraced Barry, “I know how tough life has been for you, but you have to remember you will always have people that love you.”

“I know” Barry said humbly and he kissed Iris, “I love you so much Iris, it feels good to finally say that” he said as he laughed.

“About damn time” Joe said, “come on Kaden, hand it over.”

I groaned and gave him his fifty bucks, Barry and Iris laughed while Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Daisy each handed Joe fifty bucks, we had a pool going seeing if Iris and Barry would ever get together, then all of a sudden, the money went missing from Joe’s hand, and Barry was fanning himself with the cash, “So Iris, what do you say we go out to dinner?” he said smiling.

“That sounds wonderful Barry.” Iris said as they joined hands and left.

“What just happened?” Joe asked as Barry and Iris left.

“Karma,” I simply said.

They two went to an Italian restaurant and as they were eating Iris, held up a glass of wine and said, “to your father.” And Barry smiled and they clinked the glasses.

“You know the last thing he said to me was how proud he was of me.” Barry said and Iris smiled.

“He was a great man Barry, and he would be proud of the man you’ve become, and no one not even Zoom, Reverse-Flash or any evil speedster could take that away from you.” Iris declared

“Don’t say their names you might jinx it” Barry said playfully.

After they finished they went back to Iris’ place, and Barry stayed the night.

Before they went to sleep Iris said, “I love you Barry Allen.”

“I love you too Iris West.” Barry replied, and they kissed and went to sleep in each other’s arms. Barry had no nightmares, for once he was happy to just slow down and enjoy the little things in life, like being in bed holding the girl of his dreams.

**Never the End… **


End file.
